Up to now, the current state of the art includes different surfaces or shower pans or sinks in which the upper part is flat and can incorporate channels for water to run through and drains situated at different points. More specifically, the characteristics are detailed in the following documents:
Document GB2402059A (WEBB AK) discloses a sanitary apparatus, in this case a shower pan, specially designed for persons with a physical disability, even for persons who use wheelchairs. It is a shower pan with a flat surface that has a series of internal channels and a peripheral channel, all of which are interconnected. The water that falls onto the upper surface runs through the channels until reaching the drain.
Document DE19847204C1 (OBERMILLACHER R) discloses a sanitary apparatus of a shower pan with a flat upper surface. It has internal channels and a peripheral channel. The channels direct the water towards a lower concave tray and from there to the drain. It has a flat upper surface, drains through internal and peripheral channels, and drains towards a lower tray, which has a concave form.
Document DE10146874C1 (KLEIN J) describes a sanitary apparatus. In this case, it is a sink. It has a flat upper surface. On the flat surface there is a circular channel through which the liquid drains, which runs to a lower cavity in the form of a tray. This cavity drains by means of two drainage tubes. This sanitary apparatus is designed as a sink.
Document DE10235367C1 (MARTINEZ MS) describes a basin with a flat upper surface onto which water falls. It has a peripheral groove for draining the liquid which connects to a lower cavity, in the form of a flat tray, and which in turn diverts the water towards a central drainage pipe.
Document DE9017654U1 (ARTEFAAKT INDUSTRIEDESIGN) describes a shower element with a peripheral channel that incorporates a drain outlet. The channel is sloped to aid in the drainage. It does not have internal channels.
Document ES2284597T3 (BELDORE LTD) describes a shower pan. It has a flat upper surface with a peripheral channel connected to a drain.
Document ES2119556T3 (GRAELLS PANE) describes a shower pan with a flat upper surface. It has a channel on one side of the shower pan through which water runs until reaching a drainpipe at one of the corners.
Document DE8806743U1 (ROOS) describes a shower pan. In this case the flat surface on the ground level is made of plastic or metal, being an anti-slip perforated surface. The water reaches a lower tray through the perforations and is carried out by means of a lower drain.
Document DE29819329U1 (KRAJEWSKI) describes a shower pan for persons with limited mobility. The shower pan is situated flush with the floor to facilitate entrance to the area. It has a flat surface flush with the floor and a peripheral water-collecting channel. The water runs towards a tray and then to the drain.
None of the aforementioned patents has the characteristics claimed in the present invention since they were not manufactured from a single component and in a way that the channels themselves act as a grate to prevent large objects from entering the drain which may cause the drain to become clogged.